


face

by triforced



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: General Hux Is Not A Nice Person, General Hux has Issues, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not a Nice Person, M/M, Post TFA, just some blood and stuff, no smut what????, panic!at the starkiller base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforced/pseuds/triforced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow falls as the planet dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	face

Snow falls as the planet dies.

The air clouds with every breath he inhales, exhales. Flakes whirl around and about him; some catch on his delicate eyelashes, only to be blinked away. The footprints he leaves behind him on his steady trek forward are already beginning to fill, to lose their shape. Disappear. And the ground quakes. It trembles. It rumbles. It cries out with barely suppressed fury- _what have you done WHAT HAVE YOU DONE_. Won't be long now, before Starkiller Base is reduced to particles, reduced to data in the annals of history.

Starkiller Base, the meticulous superweapon that could not defend itself when put to the ultimate test. A bitter end, indeed.

Grimly, General Hux sinks further within the silk-lined warmth of his greatcoat, following the steady pulse of the tracker gripped in his left hand. Its twin, planted in Ren's belt, had brought the shuttle down nearby; Hux decided he would set off on foot to locate his quarry, and commanded the pair of troopers accompanying him on this particular mission to hang back. He would signal them when they were needed.

If they are needed, part of him thinks, the part of him that wonders whether he cares enough about the sanctity of his own chances to allow Ren to leave this planet at all. There are no guarantees Hux will survive the rendezvous with Snoke- from a purely objective standpoint, his chances are slim to none, given the nature of his failure to not only destroy the Ileenium system, but keep Starkiller Base intact. If he is already a dead man, why, then, should his last act consist of helping someone he despises?

But his traitorous feet continue to carry him forward, toward the black mass of limbs spreadeagled in the snow (stained red now, red and pink). From their arrangement, he deduces as he draws closer, Ren has tried, and failed, to crawl forward. Blood loss put an end to that endeavor very quickly- not from the gash on his face, as it had been cauterized, but by the still-leaking wounds on his side and arms.

By the time Hux stands over him, trees swaying all around them, snow swirling furiously, wind howling, ground creaking, Ren's fingers flex weakly, as if he may attempt to push himself up. His eyes are half-lidded and he still manages to glare at Hux through them, though the effect is merely pathetic rather than intimidating. His black hair, wet with snow and sweat, is plastered to his face, his skin is sickly pallid. And that gash...

Hux feels a laugh bubble up in his throat. The appropriate response, perhaps, is to stifle it, to swallow it, but he does not. He lets it out, a cruel sound, a cutting sound.

"A reason for the mask at last. How wonderful, Ren."

If ever a man's eyes burned with hatred, Kylo Ren's eyes do in that moment. "Have you-" his voice is a hoarse rasp, "-come to gloat? Enjoy this while- while you can."

"Oh, I will." Hux crouches down, raking his gaze over the mess of Ren's body. His opponent had done more damage to him than anyone had ever done before. "Give me a single reason I shouldn't leave you here to die like carrion."

They are running out of time.

A moment passes. Two. Hux lets out a long breath, visible in the cold air, and makes to stand, when Ren grabs his wrist. His grip is surprisingly firm, for a near-corpse.

"Kiss me."

Hux scowls, yanks his hand free. "No."

Ren has the gall to grab it back again. "Just do it, damn you-"

Hux surges forward, clamps his hand around the back of Ren's neck, squeezes it tightly enough to bruise. He drags his other hand through Ren's hair, tugging, yanking, pulling. When he brings their lips together, it is all violence- he does not coax Ren's mouth open, but demands entry, shoves his tongue in with no finesse, and Ren responds, Ren's pushes back, Ren bites at his lips and draws blood and they both moan into each other's mouths.

Snow falls as the planet dies.

Kylo Ren has lost consciousness. Rising to his feet, General Hux closes his eyes, tilts his face, his bloody mouth, to the gray sky, while white flakes swirl around and about him.

He will need to signal the troopers soon.

Supreme Leader Snoke awaits.

**Author's Note:**

> CAN'T STOP WON'T STOP NEVER GONNA QUIT. I have all these ideas rattling around in my head damn it Star Wars. T_T Some day I will write something long, maybe! 
> 
> this is-sort of???-a companion to bottom's up (top down). sort of. hope you guys liked!


End file.
